The Diary of Pansy A Parkinson
by LisaRene
Summary: Pansy journals about the events of first year and her quest to get Draco Malfoy to notice her again.


_A/N: I wrote this for a fic challenge in which the story had to be told from a minor canon character's pov in a diary format. I had so much fun with this, it's challenging to write Pansy. Unfortunately, the challenge was for 3000 words or less, so that's why it ends where it does. But there is certainly lots more that could be said about Pansy!_

A little girl with dark brown hair kissed her mother and father goodbye on the train platform. She climbed aboard with the other children and leaned out the window, smiling bravely as her mother blew kisses and her father stood tall and proud. When she could no longer see them through the steam clouds of the engine as it puffed along, she returned to her carriage and sat down across from the boys who were traveling with her. A few hours later, after she had filled her belly from the basket her mother had carefully prepared with her favorite treats, she retrieved a small book from her pocket. It was bound in soft blue suede with her name embossed in silver letters on the front, "Pansy A. Parkinson."

**September 1, 1991**

Here I am on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. The sound of the wheels is very noisy, but the seats are comfy I suppose. Mummy says that parents should be allowed to take their children straight to Hogwarts if they wish, rather than making them ride the train. But I don't mind. Though I do miss my lovely winged horses already and would have loved to see the looks on everyone's faces if I had pulled up to the front gates in our carriage.

Draco is here with me, so at least I didn't get stuck with someone I don't know. Vincent and Greg are here too, but I hardly count them since they never talk except when Draco tells them to.

I do hope that I'm sorted into Slytherin. Father would be so proud. I know that Draco will be, his family's blood is as pure as they come. Father was a Slytherin and Mummy was a Ravenclaw. But I've always taken after Father more. At least that's what Mummy says.

Theo just dropped by to say hello. I offered for him to sit with us, but he said he's sitting with Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini further down. I don't know Daphne that well, but I've heard Mummy talk about Mrs. Greengrass. I think they were in Ravenclaw together. Maybe we'll be sorted together! That would be brilliant.

Oh dear. I've just laughed out loud at the thought of Draco being sorted into Gryffindor. Then he asked me what was funny and I told him it was none of his business. And now he's giving me a very nasty look. It's the same look he always has when he doesn't really understand something, but wants everyone to think he does.

I think Draco thinks more highly of himself than he ought. He forgets that I know that as of last Christmas, he was still sleeping with Brigit, his yellow stuffed duck. I found it at the Malfoy Christmas party when I snuck up to his room to hide when we were playing Fox Hunt. I wonder if he's brought it with him?

Some bushy-haired girl has just come round asking if we've seen a toad. Really, as if we would have a toad in here. She was quite pompous. Seemed like someone who would be a busybody and stick her nose in other people's business. I didn't like her. She'll go to Gryffindor for sure.

Draco's just said that he heard that Harry Potter is on the train! Ooh, I would love to meet him. Mummy used to tell me stories about him when I was little. Anyone who could defeat the Dark Lord when he was just a baby would surely have enough ambition to do well in Slytherin. Draco seems to think that he'll be able to show Harry the way things are done. Apparently, he grew up with Muggle relatives or something. How awful! If he comes to Slytherin, we'll show him what it means to be a real wizard.

Looks like we're almost there. I'm so excited!

**September 4, 1991**

I was right, the hat put me in Slytherin! Everything went dark when it went over my head, and it said "So, you think you're good enough for Slytherin, eh?" and I said "Yes, please," so it sent me. That was it. I'm with Daphne too and Tracey Davis. Tracey is pretty and she seems to be very sharp. Daphne knows her, they lived in the same village in Kent. There's also a girl called Milicent who seems nice but looks very tough. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side. I love my room, the green hangings are so soft and velvety. I didn't know if I would like having to share a room, but it's fun. We stayed up talking for hours the first night until a prefect came and told us to quiet down. Tracey keeps complaining about how dark it is in the dungeons, but I clipped my little fairy light on my headboard and it reminds me of home. And there is a small fireplace in our room that keeps it warm.

I was also right about that bushy-haired girl going to Gryffindor. Something Granger. But the real shock was that Harry Potter went to Gryffindor as well. The hat took so long to decide for him. I was sorted before him, and when I went to sit at the Slytherin table next to Draco, he whispered to me that he didn't think Potter was cut out for us. Well, he would say that, they did have a bit of a row right before we came into the Great Hall. Imagine, choosing a Weasley over a Malfoy. He obviously has no idea what he's doing. Let him go to Gryffindor, we didn't want him anyway.

I think Draco was a bit hurt over the whole thing, even though he tried to act like he didn't care. Draco's not used to being rejected. I suppose he was brought up that way. He would never admit to caring about _other_ people, but to think that some people might actually not like _him_, well that's a different story. I could tell his feelings were hurt because he was very cross at dinner, ordering the other first years around and bragging about his father. He only gets like that when he feels threatened. I felt bad for him. He can be so fun, I don't know why he has to put on this big bad boy show all the time. But then he tried to get bossy with me too when we were leaving the Great Hall, so I told him to naff off and left him behind. If he's not careful, Potter's not going to be his only enemy.

I think I'm going to like my classes, especially Potions. Mummy has been teaching me how to take care of lots of the plants in her garden, so I'm pretty familiar with the ingredients we've been using so far. Professor Snape really let Potter have it in our first class. I felt a little bad for him, but really, who doesn't know that powdered root of asphodel and wormwood make the Draught of the Living Death? Mummy takes that all the time when she has one of her headaches and needs to sleep deeply enough so that it will go away. And anyone with a wizarding garden can tell you that Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same thing. If Potter really is that stupid, it's no wonder Professor Snape is so hard on him.

Even that annoying nosey parker Granger knew the answers, waving her hand in the air like an idiot. Professor Snape was not amused, but we certainly were. I was sitting with Daphne, and Draco and Theo were behind us. Draco sent a note up to us that said "Too bad we couldn't give _her_ Draught of the Living Death" which very nearly sent us off our chairs.

**October 15, 1991**

You know, it's just not right that Draco should prefer to spend time with Vincent and Greg instead of me. Honestly, I've known him much longer and at least I can string together a coherent sentence. Those two wouldn't know their cauldrons from their arses if Draco wasn't there to tell them.

Just last night Draco and I were playing a perfectly nice game of Gobstones in the common room. We used to play them all the time together. I usually have to let him win so he doesn't go off in a sulk, but it was nice just to spend time with him again. I like to try and distract him before he takes his shots. I yell out loudly at him and he tickles me in the ribs. But then the goons came over and dragged him away to look at some new Chocolate Frog cards they'd just gotten or something. He didn't even finish our game! Boys. One of these days I'm going to do something so drastic that Draco will _have_ to take notice of me again.

**October 31, 1991**

Oh Merlin, I cannot believe what I just did. My heart is still pounding. I don't dare tell anyone. If it ever came back around that it was me I would probably be expelled. Tonight we were at the Halloween feast, which was scrumptious by the way. But just as we were finishing our treacle tart, Professor Quirrell ran in and started yelling about a Mountain Troll that was in the dungeons! Everyone panicked and started screaming. Greg and Vincent almost knocked me over trying to run out, but Draco was behind me and he helped me up before running out himself.

Before the feast I had stopped into the bathroom and who do you think was in there _crying_? Granger. Who knows what she was crying about, I certainly didn't ask. Anyway, they herded us all out of the Great Hall, but the Slytherin prefects said we couldn't go back to our rooms because they thought the Troll might still be in the dungeons. They started shuffling all of us into a room off of the Entrance Hall instead. And then this brilliant idea hit me. It was dangerous, but if I could finally teach Granger a lesson, it would be worth it.

I left our group and in all the confusion, no one saw me sneak back into the Great Hall. I took a few apples from one of the tables and hid them in my robes. Then, when the coast was clear, I ran down the steps to the dungeons and began searching for the Troll. I finally found it lurking outside of Professor Snape's storeroom. It was probably trying to get in there to find something to eat. I took one of the apples and threw it hard on the floor, and the Troll turned and saw me. He started to follow me and I ran toward the back stairway that leads up to the first floor. I wasn't worried. Trolls may be big and strong, but they don't move very fast. I know because Father used to hunt them for sport. He always said that if you could get them into a chase, you could outwit them every time. It's getting too close to their clubs that you have to watch out for.

I held out another apple and it followed me up the stairs. When I got to the door of the bathroom, I could hear Granger in there, still sniveling. I stood next to the door, out of sight, until the Troll got close enough. Then I threw the apple through the door and the stupid thing went right in after it.

I wanted to stay and watch. I was pretty sure Granger wouldn't get hurt. She's surely quick enough to run past a stupid Troll. I just wanted to see that great bossy-boots smile wiped off her face once and for all. But then I heard someone running down the hallway toward me, so I took off back down the stairs. I don't think they saw me.

By the time I got back down to the dungeons, everyone was crowded into the common room, so no one noticed me slip in. I heard Draco talking to some other first years about how he could have taken on the Troll single-handedly. Ha. Not from what I saw of his backside when he ran out of the Great Hall.

Ooh, this is good. Now I have something to hold over his head. If he thinks those thugs of his make better partners in crime than me, he's got another thing coming. I'm going to have to save this story for exactly the right time. And when it comes, he'll never know what hit him.

**November 11, 1991**

Saturday was the first Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. We lost, all because Potter's mouth is so big that the Snitch accidentally got caught in it. Draco was livid. He kept making jokes about how a wide-mouthed frog would be the Gryffindor Seeker next. He was throwing around ideas of how to get back at Potter and I said maybe he should get a real wide-mouthed frog and hide it in Potter's bag. He snorted and said he'd like to see me try it. I told him I would, but he ignored me and went back to talking to the goons.

So I walked over and stood in front of him so he'd have to look at me, and I whispered to him that getting a stupid frog would be no problem after leading a Troll around the castle. I said, "Who do you think led the brainless thing straight to the bathroom where Granger was hiding?" We had heard a few days after Halloween that Potter and Weasley had managed to save Granger from the Troll. Why they would risk their necks for a mudblood is beyond me. But Draco was thrilled that it seemed to have knocked Granger down a peg or two.

He didn't believe that I did it, so I leaned in closer to him and said, "Did you see me come down to the dungeons with you? I did it, and no one knows about it except you." He looked at me for a minute, and then said, "Well, if you did, then go and get a frog for me." I said if I did, he'd have to promise to let me in on his plans from now on. He said he'd think about it, but I said that's not good enough. So finally he said, "All right, I will. _If_ you get it."

So yesterday after lunch, I went down to the stream by the forest and stood there in the freezing cold for an hour until I caught the biggest, loudest, wide-mouthed frog I could find in the bulrushes. I marched into Draco's room without even knocking and dropped the bag with the frog at his feet. I'll never forget the look on his face. He was shocked and, I think, a little impressed. I didn't say anything and just turned around and walked out. Don't mess with me, Draco Malfoy, because I'll beat you every time.

_Note: I have to give a big thanks to Slytherincess for letting me borrow the idea of writing first year from Pansy's point of view. Without her, I wouldn't even know that Pansy could exist as a real character. You can find her stories at _


End file.
